


Not What She Was Expecting

by flareonfury



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Smallville
Genre: Community: 25moments, Community: galorechallenge, Community: xoverland, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On vacation in Santa Carla, Chloe hears tales about what happened there and she wants to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What She Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xoverland challenge 1980s and written for 25moments prompt memories. Also written for galorechallenge prompt distrust/vampires. Not the last Edgar/Chloe nor is this probably the end of this storyline.

Knocking on the door again, she couldn’t hear if anyone was there. Then again, the loud music kind of blocked everything else out. Chloe let out a sigh and glanced around despite the fact that he lived far away from anyone or anything. Seeing no one, she tried the door handle and found it unlocked. Frowning, she pushed the door open and walked into the trailer.

It was a small trailer and it was clustered with information about vampires and supernatural elements that she probably only seen in films. Dishes didn’t cover the tables but there were a few chip bags, soda and beer cans around the trailer. The stereo was blasting, and she turned it down, hoping that she would get the attention of the infamous Edgar Frog.

The door behind her suddenly slammed open and before she could blink she was pushed against the cabinet. A pointy wooden stake was digging into the skin that protected her heart. It was painful enough that if she made the wrong move he could easily have run it straight through her heart... and she would be one dead girl.

She knew he was a little paranoid, but he was apparently more paranoid than her intel admitted to.

"Who are you? How did you get in???" He nearly growled, and she stared into his blue eyes and found a fury of different emotions - anger, curiosity, and a little surprise. She was probably an oddity in Santa Carla, a small pale blonde chick. In truth, he wasn't what she was expecting either - she had been sure it would have been an older guy, more grey hair and a hell of a lot more crazy. Probably more of a nerdy guy that didn't get out much other than to buy more comic books - some desperate guy just looking for attention. But in reality he was more handsome than she had believed he would be and had just an enough tan to not look as pale as she did.

Maybe she would enjoy this trip down memory lane with Edgar Frog, the “vampire” slayer… if he deems her a non-vampire, anyway.


End file.
